Dragon Booster & the Dark Boosters
by Crow-DarkHeart
Summary: 5 ancient evil beings are unleashed and they seek revenge on the newest boosters.As they seek revenge their armies start to return to Dragon City, the Dragon-Human War gets closer as their rage riases.ArthaxKitt and LancexOC.I own nothing but the OCs and the story's plot.Stronge scenes.
1. Darkness Shall Rise

**Dragon Booster & the Dark Boosters**

Chapter One: Darkness Shall Rise

It has been a year since the two boosters got into the Academy. Artha, Moordyd (He made peace with Artha and all of his friends and they know he's the Shadow Booster.), Lance, Kitt, and Parm were all sleeping in the stables of Pinn Stabs with their dragons as all of them were having a nightmare of 5 evil boosters destroying everything they know and everyone they love because they were to weak to stop them. That's when they woke up, all with horror all over their faces.

"I'm not the only one to see 5 evil boosters destroy everything right?" Lance asked as he wiped some sweat off his eye brows.

"I had that dream too Lance." Kitt answered rumbing her head trying to forget the dream.

"What was the dream about?" Carter asked as he walked in with a newspaper and an apple in hand.

So they told him about the dream they all had, and he had a face of horror.

"This shouldn't be happening. We need to find the last of the gautlets and amulets quickly, or darkness will engulf the world causing a Dragon-Human War to begin." Carter stated as he walked over to the lever to go to the temple.

"What do you mean Dad?!" Lance asked as he looked scared as to why his dad want the last of the booster items found.

All he did was motion to them to enter the elevator, so they did. When everyone and every dragon was down to the temple Carter had a screen came down showing them 10 boosters split into 2 teams of 5 humans and 5 dragons.

"Long ago during the Dragon-Human War, there was an alliance of five crews. The crew that rides the sapphire tear-dragons, the crew that rides the crimson blood-dragons, the crew that rides the jade ox-dragons, the crew that rides the violet shade-dragons, and their leader the rider of the last copper comet-dragon." Carter stated as the screen showed human and dragon figures in a circle around one human and dragon figure.

"Ok, I get that there was an alliances of crews, but who are those other boosters?" Moordyd asked as he looked at the images.

"Those other boosters are now as the Dark Boosters. The group is made up of the Blood Booster, the Tear Booster, the Ox Booster, the Shade Booster, and their leader the Comet Booster. They tried to enslave everyone and every dragon that wasn't a part of their alliance." Carter stated as an image of crimson draconium blasting away red magma-dragons and their riders like they were nothing.

"What happened to them?" Lance asked as an image of sapphire draconium blasting away blue-energy dragons like they were bugs.

"The original boosters where never able to keep the Dark Boosters gone for good." Carter stated as he started to look for what they believed a map.

"So how did they stop them?" Parm asked as he looked at his gautlet.

"They imprisoned them in a seal of the five colors of draconium of power and balance." Carter explaned to them as he was looking at the map.

"So we don't need to worry about them, right?" Artha asked his dad with a hopeful smile.

"I bet Armeggadon won't let them sleep." Carter stated as he handed Artha the map.

"What do you mean Dad?" Artha asked as he looked at the map.

"The original boosters died to imprison the Dark Booster in that seal so they would be in a dreamless sleep for the rest of time, but if one of the draconium fields in the seal is to weaken then the seal will start to break down. Theses nightmares are signs telling the current boosters that the seal is about to become compromised." Carter stated as he began to get his Dragon Preist armor on.

"All right you heard my father Moordyd. Lets armor up. Release the Dragon!" Artha stated and then activated his armor to became Dragon Booster.

"Unleash the Shadows!" Moordyd stated as he activated his armor to became Shadow Booster.

"Hey Hero Boys, what's taking so long?" Kitt asked with a hint of friendly banter.

"We had to armor up Kitt." Artha replied with the same amount of friendly banter.

Draconium Seal:

Armeggadon was standing in front of a draconium shell made up of red, blue, green, black, and gold. The colors where swirling to different parts of the shell.

"Soon all of you will be free to do my bidding." Armeggadon stated as he blasted the seal.

To be contunied...


	2. Darkness Awakens

**Dragon Booster & the Dark Boosters**

Chapter Two: Darkness Awakens

Inside the Draconium Seal:

"What's going on?" asked a little girl that looked to be Lance's age with violet hair and eyes, and her voice sounded like an angel's song.

"I don't know little sister." answered a teenage boy around Kitt's age with crimson red hair and eyes, and his voice sounded like a creature of blood lust.

"Would you two shut up!?" yelled a teenager boy around Moordyd's age with sapphire hair and eyes, and his voice sounded like he was a snob or a ladies man.

"How about you shut up before I crush your head!" yelled a teenager boy around Parm's age with jade colored hair and eyes, and his voice was deep like Mortis's voice.

"Would you idiots shut up?!" yelled a teenage girl around Kitt's age with copper eyes and hair, and her voice was aged from battle but sound a lot like Kitt's voice but with more authoritative in it.

"Hey Comet, is it me or is this god forsaken seal weakening?" the crismon boy asked as his voice sounded like he was confused.

"Your're right Bloody." Comet replied as her voice lightened a bit.

"And there's the nickname." Blood stated with an annoyed tone of voice.

"You should enjoy your girlfriend's pet name for you." Tear stated as he most likely made a smug smile.

"I will drain your draconium and leave you as a husk like I did to that Red draconium general!" Blood yelled at Tear with rage.

"Wait! Where's our dragons?" asked the little girl.

"Shade is right. Our dragons aren't here." Tear stated as he couldn't find them.

"Calm down. Our dragons are still asleep. Remember that our dragons are affected by this seal more then us." Comet stated with a tone of voice that stated that she knows everything.

"Hey, everyone I sense the black draconium is getting weaker. As if something is making it weaker." Shade stated as the black draconium started to disappear.

"She's right. The seal is weakening." Comet stated as she felt the seal breaking.

"Do any of you remember if we where sealed in this thing with our armors are on or off?" Blood asked as he asked the question to everyone in there.

"Don't worry big Bro, we're all armored up." Shade replied as she felt a another pulse of black draconium go through the seal weakening it even more.

"Our dragons just woke up." Ox stated as he felt them wake up.

Outside the Draconium Seal:

"Soon you will be free and then you shall be my new warriors." Armeggadon stated as he was ready to blast the seal again.

As Armeggadon's blast slammed into the seal, the Dark Boosters where freed from their prison. The First one to be seen is the Comet Booster who's armor looked like a comet version of the Dragon Booster's armor with her body looking like Artha's while in the armor. Next was the Shade Booster as her armor was like the Shadow Booster's armor and covered her completely but it looked to be the armor of an assassin with her body small and flexible most likely. Then there was the Blood Booster as his armor looked like it was made of blood that covered all of his body but his mouth making him look the fastest. Then the Tear Booster appeared with his armor covering every visable part of his body making him look like a spy since it looked to be as stream lined as possible to make it easier to hide. The last to be seen was the Ox Booster with his giant frame body like Phistus in armor that made him look like he was the strongest there physically.

"Ah, the Dark Boosters are awake at last." Armeggadon stated as he looked at them with a smile.

"Thank you for releasing us from that prison." Shade replied as all of them where stretching to get rid of the stiffess they felt.

"And as payment..." Tear started to say as he looked at Armeggadon.

"You can be..." Ox contunied as he looked from the black Draconium user to the Blood Booster.

"The first thing..." Comet contunied as well looking at Blood Booster too.

"I drain." Blood finished as he fired a beam of Draconium that most likely drained the target's Draconium.

Armeggadon bearly dodged the move as he ran away from the boosters as more of the same attack was fired at him. After Armeggadon ran away, the Dark Boosters then began to move through the Wasteland as they looked for some place that most likely had food.

"Damn. I'm hungry." Blood stated as he looked for anything that was eatable.

"Stop right there!" shooted a voice of someone brave enough or dumb enough to the five boosters.

"Yah, you and what army?" Ox asked as he was looking for the source of the voice.

"I'm the Dragon Booster and with me is the Shadow Booster." Dragon Booster stated as he and partner came out to face them.

"Please, we can take both of you." Shade stated as she looked at them.

That's when both boosters of Dragon City saw that their dragons looked like their counter parts' dragons with only different colors. Then the Dark Boosters opened fire on the two of them. Let's just say that the two boosters and their dragons ended up being thrown into a wall and the wall falls on them.

"That was to easy." Comet stated as she looked up and saw Dragon City with her allies.

"I bet there's food up there." Ox stated as he rubbed his stomach as his dragon agreed.

"You think of food more than me." Blood stated as he turned to his fellow Dark Booster.

"Can we just go up there and get something to eat? We may have been trapped in that seal and it kept us alive while we where in it, but it feels like I haven't eaten anything in eras." Shade stated as she, Comet, and Tear where already leaving her brother and the teams heavy hitter behind.

After they left, Parm, Kitt, and Lance quickly came over to their friends aid and started to unbury them. It took them five minutes but they got them out of the rumble and they took them back to the temple.

"What happened?" Carter asked as he looked at Artha and Moordryd who where covered in bruises.

"These two tried to fight all five of those guys by themselves." Kitt answered as she places Artha on the ground.

"Not good. If those five find out who you two are then they'll kill you." Carter stated as he looked at the two boosters.

"Sorry Dad, but we thought we could take them since they just got out of the seal." Artha stated to his father as he sounded to be in pain.

"When those five are together it takes all the booster to stop them!" Carter yelled as he was sure his son was trying to die.

Dark Boosters, Down town:

The five powered down and they looked out of place since they wore cloaths that where older then the city and everyone around them was stairing at them. (For what they look like just think back to the beginning of the chapter.)

"I'm getting tired of these peasants stairing at us." Blood stated with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Calm down, Ace." Comet ordered as she glared at him.

"Yes Twilight." Ace replied as he looked at the everyone still looking at them.

"Hey Big Brother." Shade started to say as she was looking at a group of dragons and their riders that had the Voice of the Dragon crew sysmbol on them.

"Yes Bell." Ace replied to his little sister with a kind tone of voice.

"Those weird riders are looking at me funny." Bell replied as she looked up at her brother.

"What?" Ace asked protectively as the Voice of the Dragon crew members started to ride up to Bell.

"Hey little one, you would make a great..." one of the crew members started to say but was grabbed by Ace's hand on his coller as he was lifted off of his dragon.

"You will leave my little sister be if you like having your head where it is!" Ace yelled at the crew member who was shaking and most likely having to change his pants now.

"Voice of the Dragon, run away!" yelled the group leader as he was maged back to his dragon and then ran away with his fellow crew members.

"If I ever see you near my sister agian I'll rip your damn hearts out!" Ace yelled out at them as they ran off.

"You're the reason why I don't have friends." Bell stated with a bored look.

"You're part of a guild, you don't need friends." Ace stated with an almost uncaring voice.

"Credic, help me out here." Bell whined to the gaint.

"You're on your own." Credic replied as he looked at a fast-food place.

"So you found a place for food Credic?" Tear asked as he eyed the place.

"I think so Cabel." Credic stated with a bored look.

"Let's not bother with this place." Ace stated as he looked up at the upper levels.

"Why?" Credic asked as he looked at Ace.

"I think that we might need to find some new clothes so we blend in better." Ace stated as he looked at the upper levels of the city.

"So what do we do Twilight?" Bell asked as she look at her brother with annoyance in her eyes.

"First thing first, we get more modern clothes so we don't stick out any more then we do now." Twilight stated as she looked at the rest of her team.

"Yes Twilight." everyone replied as they went to the upper levels that had most of the clothes store.

Dragon Temple:

"So Mr. Penn, what do we do since we have no idea where any of the other draconium armors are at all or the amulets that activate them?" Moordryd asked as he and Artha where now rubbing some ointment on the bruies to cause them to heal faster.

"Legend says that the armor of the Fire Booster was taken from her body by members of the Blood of the Dragon empire." Carter answered as he looked at the group.

"Why would they do that?" Kitt asked as she looked at the two boosters that still had bruies everywhere on them.

"They believed that their king would return to the empire and lead them to victory. In fact all of the Dark Boosters' empires thought that." Carter explained to them.

"Wait. In my dream the Shade Booster as she is known wouldn't kill me or even let her friends or allies kill me, so what does that mean?" Lance asked as he looked at his father.

"The Shadow of the Dragon empire was know for slavery. In your dream Lance, she might have wanted to make you her personal slave." Carter answered to his youngest son.

"Mr. Penn what is each empire known for?" Parm asked as he looked at his best friend's dad with fear.

"The Blood of the Dragon Empire is known for the ablity to drain the draconium from the prisoners as exicution and they made it public. The Shadow of the Dragon Empire is known for slavery as I told you already. The Horn of the Dragon Empire was known for their public displays of their prisoners fighting to the very death. The Tears of the Dragon Empire is known for taking no prisoners of any kind. The Dragon Treasure Empire was known for subjugating anything and everything around to them, and on a side note they loved the treasures. (Order of the draconium color, crimson, violet, jade, sapphire, copper.)" Carter replied as he looked at all of their faces.

"Wait, you said that the Dragon Treasure Empire subjugated everything close to them. Does that mean that they went after the other empires that the Dark Boosters are from?" Moordryd asked as he was curious.

"Yes. The five empires never saw eye to eye and would go to war with each other often. The only reason they worked together then and now is because they saw strength in numbers and together they could get what they all wanted when the Dragon-Human war started. That is before the Dragon Treasure Empire died off for most likely the same reason as the gold dragons." Carter answered as he looked them in the eyes.

"Quick question, why does the Blood Booster act like the Shade Booster's brother?" Artha asked as he thought about how the two acted towards each other.

"Legend does say when the queen of the Shadow of the Dragon Empire died, her last words where to make the younger sister of the king of the Blood of the Dragon Empire the new queen, but we may never know if that is what really happened." Carter replied as he looked at them again.

"Why is that?" Lance asked as he looked at his father.

"Because the two where talking about making an alliance, but then the queen died suddenly." Carter answered with a frown.

To be continued...


End file.
